nazizombiesplusfandomcom-20200215-history
Call of Duty: Rise of the Hive Beta
The Call of Duty: Rise of the Hive Beta was a beta build of Call of Duty: Rise of the Hive available exclusively for players who pre-ordered the game's Pre-order or Complete Editions. If physically pre-ordered, retailers would email players the code and if digital, they would receive a code on November 3rd, two days before the beta started. Campaign Prologue *Hive Retaliation With the defected-Hive Emperor under the protection of the 501st Corporation, the Hive along with the Red Star loyalists and remnants of the Shadows of Darkness attack the 501st Korean Headquarters. During their briefing on a supposed Hive stronghold, Haley is ordered by General Knight to defend the base to which she then commands the Four Survivors. However, the Anti-Personnel sentry guns are taken offline by Red Star specialists. They fight their way through the attacking forces and eventually reach the Sentry Mainframe which controls all sentry guns within the base. They reactivate the guns and the 501st begin pushing back, however Hive Guardians seem to have damaged and punched a hole in the Southern Gate, allowing them to breach from behind. The Four Survivors rush to the position to neutralize the Guardians as well as Red Star soldiers and Shadow Warriors. With the Southern Gate protected by 501st HAZ Units and with the majority of the Hive's forces killed, 501st satellites detect incoming Hive Nevermore, a pack of three which are more than enough to destroy the base. Henry Knight then informs Haley that if they redirect the M230 defense cannons to fire on airborne targets, they might be able to neutralize the Nevermore and to successfully push off the attacking forces. She then tells the Four Survivors to fight their way to another Mainframe which controls the targeting systems of the defense cannons. Yozhikov "Richtofen" then asks why they had their Mainframes so far apart from each other to which Henry replies in order to decrease the chances of the entire defense network being taken down, they had to separate the Mainframes. Once reaching the M230 Mainframe, they encounter Sebastian and Cody, and several other Red Star specialists. They threaten the group to back off or else they'd die, however Haley expresses her distress and that she herself saw them both get killed by Dank Forms to which they deny and do not remember. They are engage in combat with the Four Survivors dealing with the specialists while Haley dealt with her former friends. During their fight, Sebastian almost overpowers Haley who counters his move whilst hitting Cody at the same time. As she continues to fight them off, Cody picks up a pipe, using it knock Haley out but before they could fire a round into her, Anakin Nakamura fires off a shot, missing Sebastian. They both then retreat and disappear into the firefights currently in the base. Casey then reprograms the defense cannons which then monitor for airborne targets. As Haley wakes up, they all hear on comms that the Hive, Red Star, and Shadows of Darkness forces were retreating and as the Hive Nevermore arrive, the M230 cannons successfully neutralize the threats in the matter of seconds. Haley is then ordered by General Knight to return to the command center in order to assess the damages done by the attackers while maintenance and logistics crews begin repairs throughout the base. Characters *POTUS Anakin Nakamura *Jimmy Fox *Commander Casey Lee Hall *Yozhikov "Richtofen" *Haley Marcy Rose (NPC Companion) *Henry Knight (Voice-only) Multiplayer The Multiplayer mode includes only two maps and several modes from the full game. Along with the game's full roster of weapons. Infected A.I. appear in all modes but Search & Destroy. Weapons Maps *'Compound' - An abandoned Red Star Federation research compound infested with Infected. Fight in wide-open spaces outside and intense close quarters combat within. 501st Corporation vs. Shadows of Darkness *'Docks' - The city of Bilbao was near by a dormant Hive colony, and when they were awakened, the city was overrun. Fight at long to medium range with lots of cover within close quarter combat. 501st Corporation vs. Shadows of Darkness. Modes *'Team Deathmatch' - Classic Call of Duty gameplay. Two teams of six battle it out in a skirmish. Victory at 75 kills. *'Search & Destroy' - A brawl of attackers and defenders choosing the fate of two missile stockpiles. Two teams of six battle it out. Victory at four points. *'Free For All' - Its every man for himself! Fight against seven other players, including Infected! *'Capture the Intel' - Capture the enemy's intel to score. Two teams of six with victory at six points. Trivia *Participating in the beta will reward players with the Mr. Tachibana Crate which includes the Tachibana weapon camouflage, T-100 SWV, the Mr. Tachibana skin and the Mr. Tachibana announcer voice pack when the game is released. Category:Jenkins S115 SII Category:Fanon Category:Infection series Category:Video Games